User blog:Davidgumazon/Mickaël Tabor (Changing Destiny)
Summary Mickaël is a soldier born in germany in 1991 from a french father and a german mother. During his 6th birthday, his parents died in a car crash caused by CLASSIFIED. He was sent into an orphanage where he was bullied for being the yougest so he fled. He spent three months living by himself, fighting to survive. Eventually, he was picked up by a man named MISSING and brang him to a military training camp in the state of Texas, in America where he was trained, raised and educated by CLASSIFIED for 15 years. When was 18 years old, he leaved the camp to return in germany. Mickaël joined the GSG-9, hoping to make a world a better place. At 21 years old, because of his skills, he was already Lt Mickaël Tabor with many successful missions on his case. But, one day, everything changed...Being of the most skilled soldier, he was sent on a mission with four other mens. There was CLASSIFIED. They were requested to fight CLASSIFIED to prevent them from CLASSIFIED some chemical weapons. During the misson, they fell into a trap, Mickaël was captured and the others were killed. He was tortured and was used as an experiment with CLASSIFIED. That thing was supposed to CLASSIFIED but it didn't worked. Mickaël escaped and managed to return to his base. After that failure, Mickaël cut most of his ties with the gouvernment. Using his new skills and wearing his GSG-9 armor, he fight as a lone soldier with only one thought : Getting his revenge. Appearance Mickaël is a man with short brown hair, blue eyes and an healthy white skin. He is about 6" tall Personality Has a quality of being strong, kind, loyal, have a great sense of comeback. Personal Statistics Origin: Changing Destiny (Minecraft AU) Name: Mickaël Tabor Classification: Lieutenant, Human from Earth, GSG-9 Soldier transported into Changing Destiny Alignment: Main Character Gender: Male Age: 21 Date of Birth: 16th of January 1991 Height: 6" Weight: 121 lbs Likes: Sports, Spicy food, Video games Dislikes: Bullies, being bored Affiliation: Ayumi's boyfriend, a good friend in his group, one of the leader of the alliance. Combat Statistics Tier: At least 9-B | At least 9-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (His reflexes is faster than arrows. Can break a tree via Minecraft logic.), Transformation (If angered enough, can transform to his berserk form. Once he get out of this state, he will collapse from exhaustion and sleep for more than 24 hours), Professional Unarmed Combat, Master at Parkour, Marksman with guns (bow and spears not included) | Regeneration (Mid-Low; wounds close within seconds.) Attack Potency: Standard Minecraft powers (Has Minecraft powers granted by Notch.) Speed: Subsonic+ combat and reaction speed (Ch4/5: Time seemed to slow down to him and can avoid the arrow with ease at close range shot. Ch20/21: Comparable to Ben.) | 3x Faster Lifting Strength: Above Average (Can lift up to 60 or 70 kilo above his head) Striking Strength: Above Average (A full power punch can make an enemy fly for a second before they land on their back) | 2x Stronger Durability: Managed to survive for a minute after getting stabbed and striked two times in the torso by a diamond sword. Stamina: Above Average (Can run at full speed for a few kilometers (At Aproximatly 19 km/h without any obstacle on his way)) Range: Standard Melee (Like any human being unarmed. He also doesn't have magical power to increase this range.) Intelligence: Average (Pretty intelligent but only slightly above average. He can make plans but he usually prefer to follow his instinct and feelings.) | Likely mindless beast. Weaknesses: Hot headed, can be cold, prone to anger and violence when his friends are hurt, doesn't trust easily. Key: Base | Berserk form Abilities ... Others Notable Victories: *Against Edun battle N°2 - killed by a bullet to the head after seriously injuring Mickael's shoulder. *Against : See in chapter 24. Notable Losses: *Against Edun battle N°1 - Mickael was pinned to the floor during a sparing match and got out with a bloody nose. *Against Herobrine - Mickael died After he successfully protected Ayumi from a deadly blow. Inconclusive Matches: *Against Ben - Was stopped by Ricka before Mickael and Ben could fight. Trivia * ... Category:Blog posts